101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchess
Duchess is a female cow ,friend of Princess and a chracter in ''"101 Dalmatians: The Series"''.She is voiced by Marjorie Bennett. Animated Movie After escaping from Horace and Jasper, the Dalmatians get stranded in a snowstorm; they are found by the Collie who leads them to their farm for shelter. They are greeted by the Cows who are very kind and motherly to the puppies. When all the puppies become hungry, Duchess is the one to offer them their milk. When the Pups feed on her, she assures that there’s plenty for all, she then makes a face as if they bit too hard, but still smiles calling them dears. When Perdita thanks them for their help, Duchess shudders at the thought of anyone who would harm the Puppies. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Duchess returns in the Series as one of the Cows whom live on the Dearly Farm, along with Princess. Like Princess, she speaks in a jive type voice; however, she seems calmer in demeanor than Princess. In “Mooove On Over”, she gets into a quarrel with Duchess about the space in their stall. The two try to make up; however, due to Cadpig intervening, things only get worse. Amongst the insults made, Princess comments on seeing Duchess in a Saddle Factory, this makes Duchess mad enough to move out of the Cow Stall and in with the Puppies. It is then revealed that Duchess snores while she sleeps, much to the great annoyance of all the Puppies. When Lucky and Rolly attempt to role her over, she accidentally falls down from the loft and on top of Princess, and the two begin arguing again. Within the climax of the conflict, Duchess knocks Princess over, which reveals the paint. Princess uses it to mark their boundaries. When Cadpig stops the fights, the two cows tell the reason they were fighting, Spot suggests they just open the side of the stall which Princess comments can work. When the other Animals chase Cadpig, for causing the trouble for something so simple, Duchess & Princess ironically comment how they’re glad they’re not that cranky. In “Chow About That?”, Duchess willingly helps the Puppies try to break into the cow tower, by being the bass of the Pups catapult. She later sees the Pups fly about on a Balloon and comments how fun it looks. Princess asks if she’s been drinking her own milk again. In “Every Crooked Nanny”, Cruella overhears Anita making something for “Duchess & Princess”. Cruella suspects that Anita is secretly moonlighting for Royalty and when she confronts Anita on this, Anita decides to introduce Cruella to the Cows. At first, Cruella bows to them, before realizing to her shock that they’re cows that Anita was making Winter Covers for. When Cruella insults the two, Duchess heads Cruella to have her fall in a Milk Pail In “Cupid Pups”, Duchess is amongst the first of the animals to question the Pups wishing to help Cruella. She later becomes Angelica’s riding animal during the Chicken Hunt. She over stops and flings Angelica in the air, when Cadpig tells her to stop. In “Fungus Among Us”, Duchess is the one whom Bucks Cruella into the shed, as she finds the field of underground mushrooms. She later tells the Pups what happens to the Mushrooms in the afternoon. At the time of “Prophet and Loss”, Duchess celebrates her birthday. She receives a Milking Stool from Princess and a Pail from Cornelia. In the episode, she also is seen wearing a sun hat and sunglasses. When Lucky tells a Tale about fighting an army of ‘Yellow Belly Sapsuckers’, in “Cruella World”, Duchess comments the first time he told it, there was only one Sapsucker. Duchess addresses in “Channels” that she has a Cousin called; Queenie, who lives in the Dairy Barn, down the road. When they’re watching Queenie’s award ceremony for “Best Butterfat Performance In A Domestic Dairy”, Duchess believes Queenie will give special mention for all the advice she gave. During the same episode, Duchess states a dislike for the program “As the World Churns” calling it ‘Drivel’. However, in “Purred it Thru the Grapevine”, Duchess seems to be a fan of the show, particularly in a bull character whom she believes is called “Yow”. Category:Cows Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters